


Anne's Saturday

by annetheseamaiden



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that Richard kept telling her was to follow the clues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Shop

 

Clues, clues, clues. All that Richard kept telling her was to follow for the clues. He said to pay attention to the most ordinary things. 

“Clues might be hidden in them, love.” Anne remembered Richard saying.

It all started the day before when Richard told her that he had a big day planned for them. Anne’s first thought was that he was going to propose to her. 

“Are you, Richard?” Anne asked.

Richard just laughed, “Anne, Anne, Anne,” Richard sighed shaking his head, “Does it looks like I could afford an engagement ring? Just look for the clues.”

“But where are you going?” Anne asked him, “Why are you taking my car keys?”

“I know you Miss! You will follow me.”

“So I have to walk to wherever you are going to take me?” Anne asked.

“Yes. You like walking.” Richard smiled as he leaned to kiss her, but Anne leaned the other way.

“Not going to kiss me?” Richard asked her.

“No!” Anne said stubbornly.

“What if I have a car wreck, and I die?” Richard asked, only making Anne to push him away.

“You wont. Bad people live longer.” Anne snapped at him as he let himself fall on her.

“Look who is talking!” Richard laughed as he slid his hands under her shirt.

“Don’t tease me if you are going to I don’t know what you are going to do.”

“Hey, I am trying to take the initiative here. Humour me. If it goes as planned we will be having a long, and pleasant night.”

“How pleasant?” Anne asked as Richard tried to kiss her.

“Very,” Richard smiled, his eyes looking as if all he wanted was to take her to their bed, “very pleasant.”

His hand had traveled to one of her breasts.

“Just go to the coffee shop, and look around.” He whispered to her before kssing her.

“I hate you.” Anne said pushing him off her.

“No, you don’t. You love me.”

* * *

 

 

Richard left Anne specific orders. She was to leave their apartment fifteen minutes after he did. 

Anne was not one to follow orders. So she followed him quickly. She went to the cafe, just as he told her.

Ordinary things. 

She looked at the most ordinary things in the coffee shop, but she did not find a thing. 

She could hear the owners of the coffee shop laughing at her mostly because she had no clue where the clue was.

“Am I hot, or cold?” Anne asked.

“Cold!” One of the owners said.

“Oh for goodness sake!” Anne sighed, slamming her hands against the counter.

“Where is it?” Anne asked.

“I don’t know.” The lady said.

“I have no time for this!” Anne cried out loud, knocking over the salt to the left side.

“Perfect! Am I now cursed? Just tell me what on earth did Richard– why is there a picture of us in–”

She saw a picture of them in one of the shelves, “Can you give me that? Please?”

The shop owner smiled as his wife gave Anne her coffee.

“But I didn’t order anything!” Anne said as she took the photo in her hands.

“You’ll be needing the caffeine, Anne.” The wife of the coffee shop owner said, “He is going to have you running around town.”

Anne grunted, as she looked at the picture. It was a picture of them from when they were kids. They were in the beach and she had him covered him with sand up to his neck.

“Turn it around.” The shop owner hinted.

Anne turned around the photograph and she only rolled her eyes.

 

_Stop rolling your eyes and go to Elizabeth’s Shop. Bess would be there and she will give you further instructions. I love you, love!_

 

“Perfect!" Anne said sarcastically, "That is in the other side of town."

 


	2. Chapter 2

There was a little shop called River Goddess on the other side of town. It was a little shop owned by the Woodville woman. It was more a boutique than a shop. They designed their own clothing. They even designed their own fabrics. Richard had gone there the day before. He had selected a dress for Anne to wear. 

Anne arrived at the boutique almost half hour later. The traffic was horrible and she smelled like a taxi. She entered the store as if she owned it. That was they way she walked. She entered to the back store, and saw Elizabeth with her eldest daughter, Bess.

“Just give it to me.” Anne said.

“Give you what?” Elizabeth asked.

“Mama wasn’t here yesterday, Anne. Uncle Richard talked with me.”

“What is going on?” Elizabeth asked.

“Uncle Richard selected something for Anne, but I cannot tell her what she is looking for.”

“Is this some kind of fetish of Richard?” Elizabeth asked Anne.

“This is just as new for you as it is for me.” Anne said, “Now, Bess, tell.”

“I do not know what you are talking about Anne. Uncle Richard gave me strict instructions on not telling you a word.”

“I don’t like this. You and your Uncle . . . Anne, I am telling you. You are still young. You can free yourself from the Yorks, and Cecily.”

“Mom!” Bess whined turning her head to face her Mother, “You complain why Grandmother doesn’t like you.” 

Anne laughed at Elizabeth’s face when she walked away from the back store when some real costumers walked in. It was so funny the way that she rolled her eyes. Elizabeth was a grown woman with five kids, but everytime that Mrs. York was mentioned it made her whine like a thirteen year old in rage.

“Bess!” Anne said as she sat besides her, “Help me out.”

“I am following my Uncle’s orders. You have to look around the shop.”

“You are no help!” Anne said pushing her away.

“Uncle Richard said to be no help. In fact, he said to be really unhelpful. He said to annoy you.”

“Bess, please. I know things on you.” Anne said.

“Yeah right!” Bess laughed.

“I saw you smoking–”

“I already told Mom.”

“Did you told her about what I saw you do in the back of Henry’s car?”

That caught Bess’s attention.

“You wouldn’t.” Bess gasped.

“Elizabeth!” Anne called.

Bess rolled her eyes, sighing, “You are Uncle Richard, you are perfect for each others. Blackmailers at heart!”

“What did your Uncle–”

“Third mannequin.” Bess sighed.

“Left window or right window?”

“I will not tell you that.”

“ELIZABETH!” Anne called, “I am not into playing your Uncle’s games today. I woke up with feeling okay.”

“Okay fine!” Bess sighed, “But just look around a little bit. It is a dress. He wants you to wear something.”

“What? Is it the green one? I love–”

“Not the green one!” Bess laughed, “He haters your obsession with green. It is the white one. The cotton white one that has the sleeves made of lace.”

Lace!

It had to be lace.

“And I want your car!” Anne said.

“No way!”

“I am not taking a cab, unless you want I tell your Mom about you and–”

Bess gave Anne her key without complain this time. She did not wanted her Mother to know about her extracurricular activities with Henry.

Anne smiled. The Yorks were so easily to manipulate. You could make a York do what you wanted if you had a secret of them inside your sleeve.

Bess gave Anne the dress, and then gave the message that Richard had left to her.

Anne opened the little note and read it.

 

_Dress in this and walk four blocks to the hair salon._

_I want you pretty today. Tell them what you want, and do your nails._

_Last night you scratched my back. Your nails are really, really, really long which is arousing, but painful._

 

“I didn’t know that you were into the kinky stuff, Anne!” Bess laughed, “Digging your nails into my poor Uncle’s back?”

“Oh shut up!” 

  

 


End file.
